


The Beach

by yuffiehighwind



Series: An Eternity in Cheese Country [14]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffiehighwind/pseuds/yuffiehighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She took a swing but Xena swung first, and higher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> The beach scene from S5 Ep22 "Motherhood."

We manifested on the beach, she to my right. We stood there prepared to do our worst. She and I didn't know why the big-shots had let us come along. That last night she giggled and called us cannon fodder. That's all we'd ever be to them, she said, sipping the bottle we'd swiped from Bacchus. She pictured the two of us on the front lines taking the fall, distracting the warrior woman while the others revved up for the full assault. I said I wanted to get a shot at her, at Xena. I could taste her blood, I said. But Discord just smiled, then frowned slightly, repeating herself more softly this time. "Cannon fodder."

Poseidon went down first. It's all our fault. Somehow she reflected an energy ball with her weapon. Don't ask me how. It bounced and hit the water god in the chest, and he evaporated into steam. It was so quick, so unexpected, I could feel Discord fill with rage beside me. She was behind me and to my right, my arm flung out in front, but she screamed her battle cry - that earsplitting banshee screech she would use to disable her opponents - and she pushed past me. I can't remember what I said. Nonsense words. No, over and over, loud as I could, soft as a whisper. I don't know. She took a swing but Xena swung first, and higher.

But Discord wouldn't stop screaming as her head bounced across the sand, not until the last bit of spirit left her skull. Her small body collapsed in the sand, and she didn't dissolve like Poseidon had when he fell back into the ocean he was made of. She lay there, motionless, no bit of Discord left. All I could do was stare.

So we fought. Hephaestus went down next, and somewhere surely Aphrodite felt that jolt of his soul leaving. Dad showed up, and all I could do was stand behind him while he stared at that bitch, his lover, that fucking mortal with the power of a god, and just...glare. Whatever I did best. I would fight fucking tooth and nail to down that bitch. So help me Nyx, I would fight to the last.


End file.
